Black Downward Spiral
by Freya4
Summary: Kagome becomes suicidal after seeing Inu supposedly betray her and suddenly her strange telekinetic powers surface. Can Inu save her from a downward spiral before its to late? I/K
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I Don't Own IT!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
I stare numbly at the sceane before me. He holds her closely and lovingly while she leans her head upon his shoulder, whispering things I cannot hear. I should be crying. Why do I feel no emotion? He has betrayed me. Yet, I feel only a cold numbeness engulfing my heart. Mabe, just maybe, the walls I setup long ago have truly worked.  
  
Earlier:  
  
" Hey Inu-Yasha, I need to go back to my time for a day. See you around the sametime tommorow." I said and began to walk off. "I don't think so wench! Remember the jewel? And Naraku? You're not going anywhere!". I sigh. Why does it always come to this? "Inu-Yasha please. This is a really important day for me. Can you understand that?" I implore pleadingly. " Feh, who cares? You're staying and that's final!" he smirked as if he had won. "Must it always come to this?" I ask in an annoyed tone. "SIT!" Inu-Yasha slams into the ground with a dull thud. " See you later!" I call back to the now flattened hanyou. My thoughts begin to wonder as I make my way back to the Bone-Eaters Well. Today is such an important day to me. It is the anniversery of. gods, I cannot even bear to think about it. One year. One year has past since that horrible day. I feel tears begin to slide down my cheeks as I come to the side of the well. It is time to go back. * * *  
  
Well, that's it for chappy one. Please review and I want constructive critism considering this is my first fic. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own it and I never will.  
  
Time to walk away. What right do I have to interrupt them? Let them be. He has chosen, so I must accept that. Be happy with her Inu-Yasha. Where do I go now? Home or the village? Village. If he wants me gone I will go, but I wish to complete the quest.  
  
Earlier:  
"Mom! I'm home!" I yell into my house. "Hello dear. What are you doing back?" she asks inquisitivly. "Do you know what day it is mom? Do you remember what happened on this day one year ago?" "Oh, honey. Are you finally ready to go back? Are you sure you can handle it?" she looks at me with concern. Am I? I'm not sure. The only way for me to find out is to go see. "Yes mom. I believe I am finally ready." "Good luck sweetie. Be strong." She smiles and hugs me. "Thanks." I whisper to her back as she leaves the room.  
I go upstairs to change and compose myself. It would be my first time back since. Okay breathe. I can do this. I run downstairs, grab my keys, and drive off to what I hope will be an understanding.  
  
Present:  
I arrive at the village, looking like the Ghost of Christmas Past I'm sure. "Hey Kagome, whats wrong?" my best friend Sango asks. I crack a smirk. I figured on these kinds of comments. "I'm fine Snago. Just tired I guess. Yesterday was a very draining day for me." I assure her. Great, I am lying to my best friend.  
"Will you tell me why?" she asks. I bite my lip. Can I bring myself to tell someone what I still cannot bear to tell myself? Even after I went back? "Sango, I-I-I'm just not sure I can tell anyone yet. I mean, I can't even tell myself yet." "I understand. Whenever you are ready will you tell me?" "Of course Sango." I breathe a sifh of relief. I am so glad she understood. "By the way Kagome, where is Inu-Yasha? I haven't seen him all day." She asks me imploringly.  
I suck in my breathe. "I do not know, probably off making out with the dead whore." I reply as calmly as possible. "What!? He wouldn't do that!" Sango replied shocked. "Oh, I believe he would." I resond casually. "Well well, speak of the devil." I remark as Inu-Yasha walks into the hut with Kikyo on his arm. "I have an anouncement." Inu-Yasha stated. "Kikyo will be joining our team from now on. No arguments. Kagome, please do not leave. With Kikyo in the state she is in, she cannot sense the jewel shards very well. Also, when the jewel is complete, you will wish her back to life." He looked around at us. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede look at him like he has grown another head then look to me like I should do something.  
I stand up calmly and face the group and Inu-Yasha. I refuse to look at Kikyo. "Inu-Yasha, I had no intention of leaving unless you insisted. I was the one who shattered the jewel and have made a promise to bring it back together. Yes, I will wish Kikyo back to life if that is what you truly want when the time comes. After my duties are comleted is when I shall return to my time permenently." I sit back down as I finish my speech. Are you happy now Inu-Yasha? Prehaps my walls are not working as well as I wanted to believe.  
"No Kagome! She can't come with us!" Shippo wailed as he threw himself into my arms. "Yes Kagome, why are you allowing her to accompany us?" Miroku inquird. Snago just stared at me. "Guys, who am I to argue against true love? If this is what he truly wants then so be it. Now, can we all get to sleep? I'm sorry Kikyo, but I have no extra blankets." I walk to my pack and set up my sleeping bag. As soon as everyone was asleep I snuck out to my favorite sleeping spot. I let my recolections flow. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.  
  
Inu's POV:  
I hate my life right now. Why did this have to happen? Am I fate's cruel joke? I look to the corner where Kikyo sleeps. Gods how I hate her. She is driving my Kagome away from meand ruining my chances for happiness. I may have loved her once, but now I would love nothing more than to see her die a slow and agonizing death. She is making me choose her, making me stay with her. Kagome, I suffer this for you. I just hope you can move on to happiness. Your joy is my only desire. As for you Kikyo.  
  
Flashback:  
"Inu-Yasha, why do you deny our love any longer? Why bother with my pathetic copy?" Kikyo cooed as she sauntered up to me. I snort in disgust. "She is no 'copy' Kikyo. She is a completely different person from you and I will not stand back and let you insult her!" I yell as my temper begins to rise. "Are you telling me you would choose that weakling over me?" Kikyo screeches. "I would not choose Kagome over you Kikyo.I have chosen her over you." I smirk at her angry face. "You fool." She whispers softly. "You utter fool.".  
She looks at me with an evil look upon her face. Its weird, I always used to look at Kagome and see Kikyo. Now I look at Kikyo and see Kagome. Kagome however, would never look at me like Kikyo was now. "What is it Kikyo?" I ask somewhat nervously. I really do not like the look she is giving me. "I will make you choose me Inu-Yasha. You will be mine." she smiles at me. "What the hell are you talking about?" I snarl "You cannot force me to do anything.". "How much do you want to bet?" she asks softly. "How much do you love my reincarnation? What is her worth to you?".  
I snap back as if she had slapped me. "What are you talking about? Don't you dare drag Kagome into this!" I yell. I won't let her touch what is mine. "Oh but Inu, if you do not choose me, your precious Kagome will die." She laughed. "You see my dear hanyou, I have cast a spell upon her. If I will it, her life will end. All I have to do is wish it and she is gone. If you want her to live, let me travel with your group and tell them you have chosen me.". I stare at her in shock. "You can kill Kagome?" I ask numbly. "Afraid do Inu-chan." She smiles gleefully. "What do you say my love? Is it a deal?". I gaze at her dazed. How did it come to this?  
"Very well Kikyo. I will do as you ask, but only for the sake of Kagome." I drop my head in defeat. "Very good." She purrs. "Now, you must act as my lover. Really shower me with affection or." she let the sentence drift off. It doesn't matter. I know what she means. "Very well Kikyo." I say in an emotionless voice. She walks up to me and wraps her arms about me. When I do not respond she growls slightly and I wrap my arms about her in disgust. "My copy is coming this way." She whispers softly into my ear. "Make it look like you really love me." I grimce. Do it for Kagome. I pull her close to me and nuzzle my face into her hair. She smells awful.  
I hear Kagome gasp behind me and I move to run to her. "Don't even trt Inu-Yasha. Remember what I can and will do." She whispers to me and I comply. My heart breaks as I hear Kagome walk slowly off. Wait! Please don't leave me Kagome! Tears begin to drip down my face. "I hate you Kikyo." I mutter as I push her away from me. "Don't worry. That will change. You will find I am much better than some second rate copy." She said with a smug confidence. "Now Inu darling, shall we go to Kaede's and announce the good news?" she smirks coyly. "Whatever." I mutter and begin to make my way back to the village. End Flashback:  
I look to where my angel Kagome sleeps and almost fall over in a worried shock. She is no longer there. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
Memories. I have so many. Some good, some tragic. What can I do? My heart was broken once, now is broken twice. Why did you leave me, Zander? Earlier at Kagome's time:  
It is getting harder and harder to breathe as I draw closer to the cemetery. I have avoided this place since the funeral one year ago. I park the car and walk slowly up the worn footpath which winds itself among the graves. My eyes scan each tombstone hastily as I search for the desired one. I fell as if my heart will pound right out of my chest. My nerves are on end. Suddenly I come upon the tombstone I was searching for and fell tears burn my eyes. The tears which were not shed on this horrible day one year ago. "Zander" I hear myself whisper, "Why did you leave me?". I break down into uncontrollable sobs. On my knees I read the tombstone's inscription. 'Fear not my beloved ones for we shall meet again.'. I begin to smile through my tears. That was so like him.  
I settle myself down in front of his grave and begin to talk to him. I find myself telling him everything that has happened since his death. The well, the jewel, and of course, Inu-Yasha. I fell akward talking to a gravestone, but it lightens my heart. I still fell Zander's presence and it is soothing to my jangled nerves. I know I still cannot speak of what happened that fatefull day, but this is a step twords healing and hopefully, forgiveness twords myself. As many times I was told that what happened was not my fault, I cannot help but think I could of done something. I might have been able to save him. Tears begin to drip down my face once again.  
Someday I will tell our story Zander. You will not be forgotten. I pick myself up and dry my tears. I did what I came to do and it is time for me to go. I have no more tears to shed for today. As I walk back down the worn footpath my heart feels slightly lighter. Ever since his death I have not let my self even think to love. I just could not bear it with my guilt. Now, however, that guilt is gone and I can finally accept my rapidly developing feelings for another. I now admit, I am falling for a hanyou. I am falling hard for Inu-Yasha. Please do not break my heart Inu- Yasha. My walls are still up.but you have weakened them.  
I arrive at the shrine and walk in the front door. "Mom, I'm back!" I yell as I drop my keys off in the kitchen. "Hello dear. How was your vist?" my mom asks me as she enters the kitchen. "It, went well. My guilt is gone. I still cannot talk about it, but I am healing." "Good for you honey." She says as she smiles and exits the room as quickly as she came. Well, I promised Inu-Yasha I would get back quickly. I run upstairs to change back into my school uniform. After a rushed good-bye, I jump into the well. Present:  
A lot of good coming back did me. I finally free myself of guilt and begin to accept my blossoming fellings for Inu-Yasha and I find him in a loving embrace with a walking corpse. My heart has broken twice. Maybe I am not ment to love. Whenever I love I get burned or the person that I love is hurt. Having a good laugh fate? It must be true. I am worthless and unloveable. To Inu-Yasha, a walking corpse is better than a worthless shard detector. Why do I bother to continue living? My tears begin to pour. I did not want to cry anymore today. Why me?  
  
Authors Note:  
Howdy. Thank you people who have talen time to read this. I have to explain a few things. When Kagome flashes back to events which have taken place earlier that day she thinks about a boy named Zander. You will find out more about him later. I now have one simple request.PLEASE REVIEW! Even it is to say you hate it. Although if you do say that I expect a good reason as to why. Say if it is because there is no plot or no detail. Maybe it moves to fast or choppily. I would love a constructive critisism. Thank you. 


	5. Author's note

Hello its me. I do not think I shall be continuing this fic. No one is really reviewing and I guess many do not like it. I'll finish it for myself, but will not be updating. If by some chance you do want me ro continue, then please tell me. Thanks. 


	6. Chapter Five

I'm back! Thanks so much to all reviewers! InvisableRain and Hanna-chan, thank you so much for informing me that I could not accept anonymous reviews! I had no idea! Being me, I forgot to uncheck that little box under settings. *Blushes with embarassment* Now, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer:  
Nope. Its not mine. I might just kidnap the characters one day.*cackles evily* Anyway, they are not really mine.  
  
Inu's POV:  
  
I feel panic rise up to my chest. Where is Kagome? What if something happened to her? Forget Kikyo. I am going to find Kagome. Outside I pick up her sent and follow it to a small clearing next to a nearby spring. Kagome is sitting at the waters edge crying. I want so badly to embrace her and assure her I am hers alone. Why do I have to hurt her so? This is all your fault Kikyo. If only she had stayed in the underworld. "Why me? Why me fate?" I hear Kagome murmer. "First Zander, now Inu-Yasha. I am worthless, useless, and unloveable." She hugs her knees. No Kagome, you are not useless. Gods how I want to hold her right now. She is not unloveable! I love her!  
  
Please let Kagome move on. All I want is to see her happy. I will destroy Kikyo one day, but I will probably never reclaim her heart. It does not matter. I would rather see her happy with someone else than dead or miserable like this. No more tears Kagome, please be you again. She lifts her head to reveal her beautiful face tear-stained and her normally sparkling eyes dark with depression. I cannot stand to see her like this. Kikyo, I will make you pay for this. I continue to watch her. My heart aches as does hers and I am sure my eyes reveal the same meloncoly deprssion. Her pain is truly my pain.  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
If a bag of dirt and bones are better than me, a living being, than do I really need to live? It seems I am worthless scum, so I would not be missed. I feel anger begin to well up inside me. So this is what true betrayel feels like. Sad really, I have no true right to even feel this way. He was never mine to begin with. Still, I cannot stop the white-hot rage building in my chest. That's two oh cruel gods. Now what? Blood begins to drip down my fingers as my nails become further embedded into my palms. Strange, the pain feels good and seeing my blood run eases the sting of betrayal. My eyes travel down to my wrists. I see the veins that carry my life's blood. Two small cuts and I can end the pain.  
  
What am I thinking? I cannot just kill myself! I shake my head to rid myself of these thoughts. Scary, it seems so tempting, but I know I cannot. I am to much of a coward. I pick myself up and walk slowly back to the village. I just need sleep now, I'll bandage my palms in the morning. I snuggle back into my sleeping bag carefully so as not to disturb Shippo. 'Things will be better in the morning. Things will be better in the morning.' I chant to myself. Deep down however, I fear they will not. I fear they will only get worse. 


	7. Chapter Six

Ok people, sorry this is so late. I have been so busy latly and my family just went through a really tough time. My grandfather just died and we were down there for a while. I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for the very long wait. So, without further ado (sp?) here it is!  
  
Inu's POV:  
  
I smeel her blood, she has dug her finger nails so deeply into her palms that they are now bleeding. I cringe. She should not be doing that. I see her stare at the blood, spellbound. What is wrong? Why is she not washing it off? Suddenly she shakes her head and gets up to leave. Something is not right.please let me be wrong about that. I walk slowly back to the village, carefull to stay behind Kagome. As soon as we get back, she crawls into her sleeping bag to sleep. Pleasant dreams Kagome. As for me, sleep is far away. I settle myself down for a night long vigual.  
  
Kikyo's POV:  
  
I watch through slitted eyes as first the wench Kagome then Inu-Yasha leave. No need for me to worry. The stupid hanyou will not do anything to harm his precious Kagome. Kagome. Just saying her name leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Oh how I wish she would die. To think, the fool Inu- Yasha actually believed me when I said I could kill her. If only I truly could. She has taken everything I once had and want again. She has the respect of the villagers, friends who would do anything for her, and the love of a certain hanyou. Most importantly she has life. I must survuve on the souls of others and my 'body' is naught but clay and bones. I shake my head. That will all change soon. Once Inu-Yasha makes my wish, Kagome shall be obsolete. I smirk, everything shall be perfect.  
I pull myself up into a sitting position. Where is that moronic hanyou? He should be getting back soon. Oh well, he is probably watching my copy from a distance and mourning his 'loss'. I will make him love me once again. When I am living again, he will see I am better than some cheap imatation. I am the real thing after all. Yes, everything will work out just the way I want them to. I settle back down to sleep and soon hear the two return, one right after the other. Sleep well my Inu-Yasha, you will love me again soon.  
  
Morning Kagome's POV:  
  
I wake to bright sunlight stabbing me cruely in the eyes. Why should I bother to get up? Things are not better like I foolishly told myself night. Morning has just sharpened my pain. I look down to my palms and see cresent shaped wounds. My own handywork. I remember my rage of last night and still feel the numb black hatred residing in my chest. My life has just been spiriling downward these last few years. Pain seems to follow me like a shadow.especially after my tenth birthday.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Alright class have a nice weekend! Oh and Kagome, happy birthday!" my teacher calls out. "Thank you Miss Mizuki!" I call back as I run to the door and exit the building. Today is my tenth birthday! I am finally in the double digits! My chest starts to hurt as I sprint home as fast as I could. 'I hope daddys home. He said he'd come home early today.' I think to myself as I run up to my front porch. "I'm home!" I yell as I burst through the door. "Hi there princess, how was school today?" my daddy asks as he walks into the hallway.  
"oh it was great daddy!" I bubble as I run into his arms. "All my friends sang happy birthday to me at luch and I got to be the line leader cause its my birthday and I got a neato pencil from my teacher and the whole class gave me a card and." "Whoa slow down the kiddo, your face is going to turn blue if you don't stop to take a breath." Daddy laughs at me.  
"I am glad you had a good day." He smiles at me. "Me too daddy and its even better cause you're home early! Wheres mommy and Souta though?" I ask curiusly. " She is picking up Souta from kindergarden. They will be home soon. Then we will eat dinner, do your cake, and watch you open presents." "okie dokie daddy! I'll go change kay?" "Alright sweet heart." He says as I run up the stairs.  
I wonder what I should wear? It is not everyday you turn ten after all. I rumage through my closet until I find the perfect outfit. It is a pale green turtleneck sweater with a short white skirt and creamy colored stockings. I change quickly and pull my hair back with a heandband. "Perfect!" I smile at my reflection and then sprint down the stairs. "Happy birthday Kagome!" my moomy tells me as I reach the bottome of the stairwell. "Hi mommy! Hi Souta! Thanks!" I beam. Today is just wonderful. "Can we have dinner now?" I ask in excitement. "Well, since it is your special day and you are now ten years old, you pick what we have." My mommy tells me. "I want Oden! I want Oden!" I yell as I jump up and down. Mommy laughs and walks tword the kitchen. "Oden it is then." She says. I love turning ten.  
After we ate and did my chocolate cake everyone went into the family room to watch me open my gifts. "Wow! Are all of these for me?" I ask in amazment while eyeing the large pile of brightly wrapped packages before me. "Yes sweetie, they're all yours." My dad laughs at my saucer sized eyes. I squel in happiness and tear right into them. Paper flew everywhere. Clothing, dolls, and books were quickly reveled as I tore through the pile like a tornado until only one small package remained.  
My dad knelt down beside me. "Kagome honey, this last one is a special gift from me. I hope it will always remind you that you will always be daddy's little girl and I will always be here for you.". I look up at him speechless. He sounded almost sad. I look back down at the box and open it. Inside is a silver chain with astar pendent. My dad took it from me and clasped it around my neck. "Always remember you are a very special girl." He tells me as he kisses he on the forehead. "Alright its bedtime Kagome and Souta!" my mommy says cheerfully.  
I run up to my room with a warm happy feeling as the necklace bounce with my movement. It something I will treasure forever. I climb into my pajamas and go to brush my teeth as the phone rings. Suddenly I hear my daddy rushing around downstairs to find his gear. I run down to him. "Daddy! Where are you going?" I cry as I rush to him. "Oh sweetie, you should be in bed." He gently scolds me "Its just an emergancy at a bank and they need more officers. Don't worry. I will be home before you wake up tommorow." He pats my head. "I love you Kagome." He says as he walks to the door. "I love you too daddy!" I cry as he gets into his car and sppeds away.  
I climb onto the couch to wait for him to get home. My eyes getheavier as the minutes slip by and I soon find myself asleep. The front door creaks open and I jump to my feet, all of my sleepiness slipping away like a mask. He is finally home! I run to the front door as fast as I can, but when I arrive he is not there. Instead there is a strage officer standing next to mommy who is quietly crying. "Where is daddy?" I ask softly. "Why isn't he home yet?". The officer looks at me sadly as my mommy bursts into hystarical sobs. "Listen honey, your daddy is not coming home." He tells me. "What do you mean?" I ask as panic wells up in my chest.  
"Sweetie, your daddy was shot tonight and he did not survive it. Your daddy is dead." He looks down at me quietly. I stand unblinkingly. My daddy is dead.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
I walk out to sit by a creek. That horrible incedent happened five years ago. My dad had been trying to rescue some hostages in a bank robbery and was shot in doing so. The docters said he died instantly. Shortly after, we ended up moving in with my grandfather at his shrine because my mom's income was not enough for us to keep our house.  
I stare angerly at the tree ahead of me. As if that tragedy had not been enough, fate soon took another loved one from me. My black hot rage boils to an intense point and all I want to do is let it out. Pressure begins to build in my head and behind my eyes as I continue to glare at the offending tree. A lound crack rings through the forest as splinters of wood rains down upon me. The tree was no more.  
"H-how did that happen?" I stammer warily. "Did I make that happen?'. I pick up a sharp splinter of the decesed tree and slice the top of my wrist with it. As the blood runs I begin to know I did indeed do it. Somehow in my rage I destroyed that tree. Was it my miko powers? My blood drips to the ground slowly. I smile for the first time in days. It does not matter how I did it. All that matters is I feel so much better now.  
  
Wow, that took FOREVER to type. I hope you are all happy now! ^.^ Thank you so much reviewers! You don't know how much it means to me to get a review! Keep em' comin'! 


	8. Chapter 7

I'm back! Sorry this took soooooo long! I had a bad case of the dreaded writers block. *Shudders* Now for review responses!  
  
Yuxi-crazy but calm: Thank you! Sorry it is so depressing right now. It will have a happy ending though! I think. I can't wait for the next chapter of Love Without Wings! Kathleen Stacy: Don't worry, Kikyo will die! Thank you for the sympathy. It really ment a lot to me. TeenWitch: Thank you very much! Nicole: You are such a dork. Lol. Ya know I luv ya! Bet you can't wait for school to start! DweeZiL666: Thanks Steph! You still have to let me read your comics! Lil Ole Me 97: Yes, poor Kagome. She will get her revenge though! Thank yous o much for the review! Mijuju: Thank you for the constructive critisim! I will definently use your advice. Right now she is just cutting, the suicidal emotions will come up soon. Your advice was really helpful. Thanks again! Blood_rose077: I will write more! Thank you for the review! Noir7: Thank you! Jessica: The telekinatic powers are coming now. Right noe Kagome believes they are part of her miko powers. Thank you so much for the support! Queen of Blades: Thank you for the advice. Misato: I am flattered. Thank you so much! Dark Death Rose Blood: Thank you very much! rachael: Wow, thank you so much! Your review really means a lot to me and made me keep this fic going. Thank you so mauch for not letting me drop it! genuine: Thank you! Im glad you didn't drop my story. Sorry about a;most not contnuing! amelle: Yes, she is a case right now. Lol. SakuraAngel2001: Thank you! There will be Kagome/Inuyasha fluff twords the end! rebecca: Thank you! Kalika13: Thank you. Sorry its depressing right now. It will become happier. edsquietchick: Um, thanks for the reviews Ashley, but ya didn't have to review for every chapter.anyway, I'll see ya in school! Harmony: Thank you for the support and for not letting me drop this story! ROSA De la Luna: Thank you so much! I am so glad you liked it! fimbrethil: *gulps* I wrote more. Lol. Thanks for your commanding review! InvisibleRain: Thanks for telling me I could not accept anonymous review! Stupid me forgot to check that. Thanks for the advice too! WhitenyLin: Thank you! Sorry I almost stopped. Hope it still etertains you! Demeter, Goddess of Protection: Thank you for telling me about the anonymous review thing! Hope you still like the fic! Katzztar: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review! SpitFire Kagome: Eating chocolate makes everybody weird. ^.^ Sokai HesnRu: Wow, that must be awesome to have family in the anime bis! Thanks for the review!  
  
Wow! That took forever! Thanks again to all my reviewers! It really means a lot to me when people take time to leave a review. It really motivates me to write. Thanks so much! Now, on with the fic! Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. *sniffle*  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
I walk slowly back to the hut, letting my blood drip slowly the whole way. A cat-like grin graces my face as I amble along. If what I did was caused by my miko powers, then maybe I can develop them. My grin widens as I imagine blowing up Kikyo's head just like the tree. My how much fun that would be. Yes, now I have to train them with a motivation like that. Only thing is, I cannot ask for assistance in my task. No one must know off these new-found powers. I want to savor the look of shock on Inu-Yasha's face a I reveal these powers.  
I saunter into the hut and begin to dress my wound. Sango looks curiously at it and my content expression. "Uh Kagome, not that I'm not glad to see it, but why are you so happy?" "Well Sango, I fear I cannot answer that right now. You will know when the time is right." . I stretch lazily and lay on my back with my hands behind my head. "Okay, well can you at least tell me what happened to your arm?" she asks in an exasperated tone. I grin at her in mock embarassment. "I slipped on the way back here and my arm caught a sharp rock." I lie. "Are you alright?" she asks only half convinced. "Yep." I nod.  
Sango walks out of the hut slowly, glancing back at me in concern. I smaile reassuringly at her before she finally turns away to leave. Now I can plan my training and revenge. Where can I train and not be seen? This era will not work for obvious reasons. My time could work.I would just tell Inu-Yasha I have a test or finals. If he refuses to let me go, then I will just sit him until he fifty feet below ground level. I will stay for about two weeks. Well, it will just have to be a long string of finals. He will not know any better anyway.  
Grinning I pull myself up and go to look for Inu-Yasha. Outside I scan the area, seeing no trace of him. Well then, I will just have to find him the fun way. "SIT!" a satisfying thump reaches my ears. Slowly I walk over to the mumbled string of curses. "Oh I am so sorry Inu-Yasha! I could not find you and I really needed to speak to you!" I smile sweetly. "Whatever." He replies grudgingly. This will be easy.  
"Well Inu-Yasha, I was wondering, since we now have Kikyo helping us hunt shards, maybe I can take some time off. I really need a break." I say casually. "How long wench?" he glares at me. Maybe this will not be so easy. No matter, I will get what I want. "Two weeks Inu-Yasha. Two weeks. I promise to come back." "TWO WEEKS! No way in the seven hells! Forget it Kagome!" he screams at me. I narrow my eyes. "Inu-Yasha, you will let me go! I promise I will be back!" "Feh, tell me one good reason why I should let you go." He glowers. "Well," I say silkily. "There is one reason. SIT!" I scream as he hurtles twords the dirt. Another mumbled string of curses comes from the enraged hanyou as I walk twords the well with a small smirk. This upcoming two weeks will be fun.  
Upon reaching the well I relize I have left my gear in Kaede's hut. "Oh well." I shrug. I will not need any of it. Mom will hopefully let me cut school when I tell her I am training. She is someone I can tell after all. Of course, I will not tell her the true intent of it, but what she does not know will not hurt her. I jump into the bone-eaters well and see the familiar blue aura surrond me, sending me into the future.  
  
Sorry that chapter was really short. I just wanted to post another soon. Next chapter will hopefully come really soon! 


	9. Chapter 8

Review Reaponses!  
  
Sanomeh: *blushes* Oh wow, thank you so much! Your reviews are always wonderful to receive and offer such great advice. Thank you so much!  
  
LadyKoneko: Sorry it was a bit confussing at the beginning! Whenever I start a fanfiction or original work I tend to do that. I am glad you still liked it though! Thank you! ^.^  
  
New fan: Don't worry, it is not an all-out suicide fic. It will have a 99% chance of a happy ending!  
  
Jenny: Sorry the chapters take so long. Its my fault. I get lazy lately and write other stuff. I will try to get them out faster! Your review really inspired me to write! Thank you so much!  
  
InuBabe: I really like your torture Kikyo idea! I think I will end up making her be tortured because in this fic she totally deserves it. I give you credit for the idea! Thank you very much!  
  
Joscelyn: Sorry about the not writing anymore thing. I will finish this! I have a vauge idea of how it will end. I am pretty sure it will be happy. Thank you for sticking with this fic!  
  
Niamha: Thank you! If I ever do for some reason stop updating, I will send you the updates via email.  
  
Tiger_Blaze: I am really glad you are enjoying the fic! Getting reviews like yours make me want to write more. Thank you very much!  
  
InvisibleRain: I get what you mean about Kikyo. She has changed throughout the series and you end up not really hating her, just not liking her. Oh well, your right, it is fun to bash her every once in a while! Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Ok, here is chapter 8! Thank you to all who review for the last very short chapter! Im trying to make the chapters longer, hopefully this one will be a decent leagth! All right, enough of my inchoherent ramblings. On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I can only wish Inu-Yasha was mine.  
  
Inu-Yasha's POV:  
  
I pull myself up from the ground and look sadly at Kagome's retreating form. Maybe her being gone for the next two weeks is a good thing. Kikyo will not be able to harm her if she is not here. Still, being without her presence for that long is not going to be easy. At least she seems to be ok.  
She took the Kikyo thing very well. She was hurt, that I could tell, but she seems to be moving on. As much as I hate the thought, I hope she finds someone else. She deserves to be happy. I sigh and head slowly back to the village. Kikyo instanly latches herself onto my arm as I enter. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo throw me disgusted looks. I can not blame them.  
"Inu-Yasha, where have you been? I was beginning tp get worried!" she simpers in her annoyingly monotone voice. "I was just at the well. Kagome went home for a couple of weeks. Said something about needing rest." I reply while trying to hide my disgust. Having Kikyo latched onto me is not my idea of fun.  
"How come it took so long?" she asks suspisiously. "We were arguing over how long she could stay. Obviously she won." I shrug. Kikyo throws me a calculating glance before dragging me into Kaede's hut with her. "Where is Kagome?" Kaede asks as soon as we enter. "Her time" I answer nochalantly. "For how long?" "Two weeks." . Nobody spoke. A fire burning in the center of the hut provided the only noise.  
I stare into the crackling flames and think once again of Kagome. I remember our first conversation, the one after I awoke from my fifty-year enchanted sleep.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Why toy with second-raters like mistress centipeed?" "Huh.? Wh-who are you?" "Destroy her with a single blast Kikyo! After all.you did it to me." " 'Kikyo'? Whoa whoa whoa! My names." "Shes coming." "Tis time! Draw!" (villagers) "I'm.I'm saved.!" "Really Kikyo.I'm dissapointed." "Listen you. I don't know who this Kikyo is, except that shes not me!" "Feh. Do you expect me to believe that I wouldn't know the stench of the girl who.hm? You're.not her!" "Get it now? My names Kagome! Ka Go Me!" "I'm a fool. After all, Kikyo looked intelligent.and pretty." "You.!" End Flashback:  
  
I smile at the memory. Iwas lying then. I did think she looked intelligent and pretty. More so then Kikyo ever did. Of course, I did try to kill her after she set me free, but she never held it against me. She never held any of my mistakes or faults against me. Hell, even my being a hanyou meant nothing to her. She has always accepted me for who I am. I guess that's part of the reason I fell in love with her.  
I stand up. "I am going for a walk." I say and walk out of the hut before anyone could respond. I cannot stand to be in Kikyo's presence any longer. She looks to much like Kagome. I hear Kikyo tell the others she wishes to accompany me. I pick my pace up to a run and dash into the woods. She sickens me. Once I am at a safe distance away from her I slump down onto a tree branch and close my eyes, hoping sleep will claim me.  
  
Kikyo's POV:  
  
I tell Inu-Yasha's little companions I am going to accompany him and walk out of the hut. As I expected, he is already out of sight. Obviously, he was eager to be away from me. There once was a time when it was the complete opposite. It does not matter now. I only need him around when that weakling Kagome is here. I want to see her spririt break slowly as she sees Inu-Yasha and I happy together.  
Smiling, I settle my self on a large boulder at the edge of the forest to await my hanyou's return. How perfectly my plan is working. I will soon have my life back and much much more.  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
I pull myself slowly from the well. Two weeks of uninterupted training time. Hopefully it will be enough. If not, then I will just take more time off.  
"I'm home!" I yell into my seemingly empty house. Silence is my reply. "I am home alone. Perfect!". I walk up to room to change. My training will begin right away. Riffling through my closet and drawers I put on baggy black pants and a black double strapped tank. Putting my hair into one braid, I walk out to my backyard.  
My power comes from my mind so I will need some targets. I glance around and see four cans that were tossed into a corner. For once I am glad shrine visitors do not know the definition of 'trashcan'. I pick them up and set them on a low wall in a straight line. Walking a good distance away, I sit down in a chair. I feel the need to sit, for I was sitting when I discovered this lovely little ability.  
Concentrating, I stare unblinkingly at the can farthest to the right, willing it to move or preferably, blow up. Nothing. I sigh in fustration. I did this once, so I should be able to do this again. What am I doing differently? Siddenly it hit me, I was extremly angry. Maybe it was triggered by strong emotion. I could try it, at least until I am used to this power.  
Thinking of Inu-Yasha and Kikyo together causes my blood to boil. The rage I felt that night comes back full force . I concentrate on the can once again and feel the pressure build once more. Aluminum shards fall to the grass. I smile. This training shall not be too difficult.  
I glance at the next can and achieve the same desired effect. What fun this is! The last two cans quickly suffer the same fate as their predocessors. Well, causing things to explode is great, but I wonder if I can use this power in different ways.  
I walk to our recycling bin and pull out four more cans. Setting them on the wall, I return to my previous position. This power must come from my mind, seeing how there is always a pressure in my head and behind my eyes. In that case, logic tells me this does not stem from my miko abilities. My guess is that they are a sort of telekiniesis. Not that any of that matters. All that concerns me is my being able to control them.  
Now, if I am correct about having telekiniesis, then I should be able to move objects. I center my focus on the first can, willing it to lift into the air. To my utter delight, the can hovered about a foot in the air. Slowly and gently I lower it back to its original position. Moving down the row I lift each can, one levitating higher than the one before it.  
For the next few hours I practice, honing my skills closer to perfection. By the time twilight fell I could move the cans in any direction I pleased. My mother comes home as I put away the cans.  
"Oh Kagome, you're home!" mom says as she walks up to the door. "Yeah, I am taking two weeks off. Do you think it is at all possible for me to skip school?" I ask hopefully. "Lets disscuss this inside." She sighs as she enters the house. I shrug and follow her in. "So, when did you get home?" she asks. "A few hours ago." I reply. "Sorry I was gone so long. I did not know you would be coming home so I went out with a few old friends." "That's alright." We lasp into silence.  
"So about the school thing." I ask hesitantly. "Kagome I will make you a deal. You go to school three days every week you are here. I do not care which days you choose, just so long as you go. The others you may stay home." She smiles at me. "Mom, I am not just here for a break. I came home too train too! Can I just not go to school?" I plead despertly.  
To train to my maximum potential, I will need all the time I can get during these two weeks. "Alright Kagome, two days per week. That is my final offer." She shoots me the infamous 'mother glare'. "Very well." I sigh. It is only a total of four days after all. I can always train when I get home. "Well, mow that that is settled, what would you like for dinner?" she asks cheerfully. "Doesn't matter. By the way, where are gramps and Souta?" "Grandfather took Souta with him to a convention. They will be gone for about two weeks." "Wait a minute, you'll let Souta miss two weeks of school, but not me?" "He goes to school regularly unlike you.". She got me there.  
"Alright alright. I will be upstairs. Call me when dinners ready." I say in defeat. "Alright sweetie. It won't be to long." She says as she walks into the kitchen. I turn and walk up the stairs to my room. Might as well get some more practice in before dinner.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took a long time. I typed half of it then got lazy and typed the rest a couple of days later. Sorry about that! This was my first attempt to write any training scene, so if it sucked, I am so sorry. Please review and tell me what you thought and what I could do to improve it. Thanks! 


	10. Author's Note 2

Hey, I am so so so so so so so so soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I have not updated! Its not that I have writers block, but I just haveb't been in the mood to write more of it. I am NOT discontinuing the fic and will try to update as soon as I can. Right now I am trying to start my novel for my graduation project and am currently brainstorming on that topic.  
  
ice0apparition: Thank you for reminding me to at least post a note. I am going to go and write more now because of your review. Thank you!!!! 


End file.
